


For all the days for the rest of eternity

by banelights



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banelights/pseuds/banelights
Summary: A small drabble of Alec's come back in Magnus' bed, followed with the realization of "yes, I'm sleeping next to you again and yes I love your smell and yes I love cuddling you to death" and "yes, you still snore Alexander".





	For all the days for the rest of eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!^^  
> So, I actually got inspired by this amazing post on twitter (https://twitter.com/biancad90/status/897449214124335104) and I said to myself "hey, let's try this out and see how it'll go". So, it's not really much but the post was so sweet and the idea so malec-ish that I just had to do it! 
> 
> P.S: I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes, English it's not my first language so please, bear with me!  
> P.S: Enjoy it!:)

It was the first time in days that Alec had felt this happy and relaxed while asleep. His head was resting on Magnus' silky pillows, while his nose was buried in the fabric of them, taking in the sweet smell of Magnus.

Alec loved that smell. It was almost as if he was drunk every time he was resting his head on these pillows. Every time he was entering Magnus' loft or every time he was next to Magnus, taking in the sweet cologne that could easily compel him to do anything. He knew he would always succumb to it.

The cologne would always make him seek Magnus when he was asleep. In fact, his hand was already reaching for him, his eyelids closed, yet his lips already forming a smile as he turned and touched Magnus's arm.

The touch was all it took to made him realize he was actually sleeping next to Magnus. After several, lonely, sleepless nights on cold and empty sheets, Alec was actually sleeping next to Magnus -next to the only person he loved so much that he couldn't imagine a day living without him. And yet he had believed he would never get to sleep next to him again, watch his face in the morning, kiss his lips after a hard day on work or get to see those damn beautiful eyes every time he was losing himself in him, tangled between silky sheets.

He smiled as he scouted closer to him. He wrapped his arms and limps around Magnus's body, burying his face in the crook of his neck, taking in the sweet aroma he loved, while slowly falling to the most restful and cozy sleep he had for days.

When he opened his eyes again, gold lines hit his eyes and an almost suffocated Magnus was facing him with an amused smile on his face.

"I have missed your sweet tendencies of you suffocating me to death" he said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Alec slowly relaxed his arms around him, giving him space to breath, yet never letting go of him. "Hey, at least I didn't snore this time" he said giving him a small crooked smile.

"Thank you" Magnus said for the given space. "But, you sounded like a lawn mower Alexander", he said while hiding a laugh.

Alec gave him a small, light push on his shoulder, hiding his own smile on the crook of his neck. He had no intention of letting him breath again for the rest of day, so he scooted closer again, wrapping Magnus around his arms and squeezing him between small kisses on the lips.

Magnus' small laughs between the squeezes and the kisses were nothing but a complain, as soon as they turned to small giggles and laughs and tingles and many, many more laughs.

Alec had no intention of leaving the bed and Magnus for today. He would stay here, next to him, as close as possible, till the sun would settle and the night would come and the next morning lights would hit them again, here, in the same position, for their following days, and the days after them and for all the other days for the rest of their life, together. That was the only place he wanted to be right now and every other morning for the rest of eternity.

 


End file.
